Indiana Jones and the cotfr part five: The rising light guild
by 80s Dave
Summary: Indy and harold hop a plane for england and are introduced to the members of the mysterious rising light guild. Indy is told more about Solomon's ring and who took it and why.


Int. Airport -day

Shot of Indy and Harold at the airport inside an airplane. Indy and Harold are sitting down and preparing for takeoff. Harold hands Indy a drink and keeps one for himself.

Harold: Hear you go Indy. (Hands him the drink) I can't wait for you to meet the members of the guild. I assure you they are thrilled that you and I are going to help them find the ring.

Indy: Right but first I have to track down the guy who stole the ring. What was his name? Darius?

Harold: That's right. Darius Argyros. You know this will be a fun little adventure. My fiancée Abigail will be accompanying us as well. Wait till you meet her. She is something special.

Indy: I can't wait! I still can't believe they agreed to my terms just for trying to locate daruis and the ring. If we succeed I'll be financially set for the next 3 years!

Harold: Yes indeed! Well my friend (Harold raises his glass to Indy's) let us drink to our wealth!

Indy: To our wealth!

The two friends clink glasses and drink as we see the plane fly over a blue open sky and a super-imposed map of the world. On the map is a red line being drawn representing the trail of the plane and moving alongside the plane, (we see both images at once) over the Atlantic Ocean. For a moment we see just Indy next to Harold. Harold is sound asleep, and Indy is trying to sleep, but a kid it bouncing a baseball off a window. Indy gives him a look and the boy stops. Indy puts his hat over his eyes and sleeps. The plane continues with the map until it arrives in London, England. The map image continues with a car to Whitby, England

Ext. Rising light guild's lodge – late day

Shot of Indy and Harold driving up to an old large stone castle type building connected to a large stone tower next to the ocean. It's about to be dusk outside as a large sunset disappears into the ocean.

Harold: This place may look dreary but the inside will leave you in aw!

Indy: I can imagine. This place is sure out of the way for a bunch of high society types to hob -knob

Harold: shhh I have to give the password when we knock.

Harold knocks on the door 3 times and a man opens a small window.

Man: Who seeks the treasure of wisdom?

Harold: Those who channel through them the light.

The man shuts the small window-door.

Indy: Are you sure you said the right words.

Just then a man in a grey suit opens the door. Inside is very upscale and beautiful.

Man: Welcome Harold Oxley.

Harold: I have a guest with me. Dr. Indiana Jones.

Man: You may enter Dr. Jones. May I take your hat?

Indy: Thanks.

Int. inside of Lodge - dusk

Harold: Oh I am sorry. Let me introduce you to our doorman. Indiana Jones, meet Jayden Graham

The two shake hands.

Jayden: A pleasure to meet you Dr. Jones. I trust your visit in our country will be welcoming.

Indy: So far I have no complaints. I hope I leave with none.

Jayden: (chuckles) Well you can feel at home here. Please right this way. The council members are expecting you.

Jayden leads them down a hall.

Harold: Didn't I tell you it would be a friendly atmosphere.

Indy: Yeah, but I haven't seen anyone but the doorman yet!

Indy, Harold and Jayden approach a large door guarded by a man in a grey suit. The three enter a large room with a roundtable in the center. Two men are sitting down waiting for them. One of them named Cullam gets up to greet Harold and Indy.

Cullam: Aww my friend! (Shakes Harold's hand) thank you Jayden, you may leave us.

Jayden: Thank you sir.

Jayden leaves the room. Callum turns his attention to Indy.

Cullam: And you must be Dr. Indiana Jones. Please have a seat.

Everyone sits down at the table.

Cullam: Dr. Jones this is one of our guild's highest member's judge Ragnar.

Ragnar: A pleasure to meet you dr.

Indy: I figured there would be more members here.

Cullam: Yes, but today is not a regular meet day for the guild. This meeting is especially set up for giving you and professor Oxley more details. Forgive us for any inconveniences but we felt it was important to tell you what we want you to do for us in person.

Ragnar: Even Harold doesn't know some of what we are about to say.

Indy: Now you do still intend to honor our terms right?

Cullam: Of course. In fact let's take care of what we agreed on right now. Ragnar, bring the case.

Ragnar goes and takes a briefcase out of a safe and opens it on the table. It is full of money.

Cullam: You may count it if you wish but I assure you it's all here 15 thousand. All in advance. This should cover your entire trip: travel, food, board, everything.

Ragnar: Should you run out, we will provide you with what you need.

Indy: Now this money is our fee just for trying to find the ring right?

Cullam: Correct. Should you find the ring and return it, you both will be paid the full amount we agreed to.

Indy: Excellent. So why is that ring so special anyways?

Cullam: Because Dr. Jones, Dr. Oxley, it is no ordinary ring. 3,000 years ago during the rule of King Solomon a ring was made. Forged of brass and iron and imprinted on it was the name of god.

Indy: Yahweh.

Cullam: Yes that's right.

Indy: I know the ring you're talking about. It was owned by King Solomon himself. Legend tells of the ring having supernatural powers. Powers to speak to animals and even control an army of demons.

Harold: It's no wonder he became so wise.

Indy: Or mad. In later years Solomon went insane because he thought he had control of the rings power.

Cullam: Well it's all just legend, but the ring itself existed. Just before Solomon died he entrusted his ring to his most trusted priest. The ring has since been passed down through the generations. Passed down to me. Our former leader Darius Argyros was always fascinated by the ring and he wanted it for himself.

Ragnar: He stole it and hid it 2 years ago but last month we found out that he is living in Casablanca, Morocco. We believe he hid the ring somewhere nearby.

Indy: And this ring is the actual ring that Solomon owned?

Ragnar: Naturally questions within our circle arose so we had it examined by several experts. Experts sworn to secrecy. We didn't want the public to know what we had. That is also one of the reasons we are rewarding you so abundantly. You see, you can receive no glory for this. You and everyone one your team must swear an oath that you will not report the true origins of the ring.

Indy: It will be our secret.

Harold: I swear it to.

Cullam: Go to Morocco and find Darius. Use any means you can to find where he hid the ring.

Indy: Why don't you just send your own men after him?

Cullam: We need to send someone who he doesn't know. He's been very cleaver to avoid us and frankly Dr. Jones we are growing desperate. We know very well about your lifestyle and therefore we feel that you are the best man for the job. Please help us Dr. Jones. Right now you're our only hope.


End file.
